Omnitrix: Defenders of the Universe
Omnitrix: Defenders of the Universe is an MMORPG which us a reimaging of the series Ben 10. It was released on May 21, 2015. Gameplay Omnirix: Defenders of the Universe lets you control a member of the organization known as AURORA. Using a device knwon as the Omnitrix, the player can copy the DNA of various aliens across the universe after defeating said aliens in combat. Story The evil alien overlord, Vilgax, is plotting to take over the Earth. In response, the government known as AURORA has sent out one of their soldiers (the player character) to gather the DNA of 10 aliens to try and stop Vilgax's plans from coming to fruition. During their journey, the players meet Azmuth, the Galvan creator of the Omnitrix, who helps them unlock more aliens to transform into. Throughout the player's journey, he/she occasionally fights a group of bounty hunters sent by Vilgax to stop you. Eventually, he/she reaches Vilgax himself. After a long struggle, Vilgax gets defeated and his army retreats. Characters *The Player- The main protagonist of the game. You can customize the player and choose which gender you want him/her to be. *General Issac- The leader of AURORA and a long-time friend of Azmuth. He guides the player on his/her journey to defeat Vilgax. *Azmuth- A Galvan and the creator of the Omnitrix. *Vilgax- The main antagonist of the game. An evil alien overlord, Vilgax wants to take over the Earth and the entire galaxy. *Levin- The main antagonist of Omnitrix 2.0. A mysterious warrior who wants to absorb the DNA of all aliens in the galaxy. *Zs'Skayr- The main antagonist of Omnitrix 3.0. He is the ruler of the Anur System. *Sixsix- A bounty hunter from the Sotoragg system hired by Vilgax to destroy the player. *Kraab- A bounty hunter hired by Vilgax to destroy the player. Planets The number in parentheses is the version in which the planet debuted in. *Earth (1.0) *Pyros (1.0) *Vulpin (1.0) *Petropia (1.0) *Kinet (1.0) *Galvan Prime (1.0) *Khoros (1.0) *Lepidopterra (1.0) *Pisciss (1.0) *Galvan B (1.0) *Ecton (1.0) *Arburia (2.0) *Flors Verdance (2.0) *Luna Lobo (3.0) *Anur Khufos (3.0) *Anur Transyl (3.0) *Sightra (4.0) *Peptos XI (4.0) *Hathor (4.0) *Kyjon (4.0) Aliens The number in parentheses is the version in which the alien debuted in. *Pompeii (1.0) *Graawl (1.0) *Tetrax (1.0) *Velos (1.0) *Eureka (1.0) *Quadros (1.0) *Tse'Tse (1.0) *Leviath (1.0) *MACH-1 (1.0) *Phaanto (1.0) *Barroll (2.0) *Dionean (2.0) *Lon'chane (3.0) *Imothep (3.0) *Viktor (3.0) *Iyris (4.0) *Bona Petit (4.0) *Jango (4.0) *Kolosus (4.0) Expansions Omnitrix 2.0: The Null Void The first expansion of the game. It includes two new planets to explore and two new aliens to obtain. It was released on August 14, 2015. Omnitrix 3.0: The Anur Trinity The second expansion of the game. It includes 3 new planets to explore and three new aliens to obtain. It was released on November 9, 2015. Omnitrix 4.0: The Forever Knights The third expansion of the game. It includes four new planets and four new aliens to obtain. It was released on February 22, 2016. Category:Games Category:2015 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games